Outcast
by Insaine
Summary: Marina Bure is an outcast from Moroi society. Her only friend is Mason Ashford, but what happens when she befriends Christian? And what will happen if she falls for him? Worst of all, what will happen when Lissa and Rose return? Will Marina's world be turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Marina's POV

I shot Mason Ashford a smile as I took my seat next to him in our Moroi Culture 4 class. He winked and I rolled my eyes, smiling. Mason and I have always had a "flirtationship", more than a friendship less than a relationship. I knew he was in love with Rose Hathaway, but she and Princess Lissa had been missing for almost two years. I flipped my red hair out of my face and looked to Mason, leaning on my hand, "So what's up, Mason?" I asked waiting for the bell to ring. "Nothing, just-" Mason was cut off by ear piercing siren. I immediately covered my ears. "What's going on?" I shouted to him. Mason didn't hear me, or if he did he ignored me, instead he was up and in guardian mode, as were the other Dhampirs. Mason had put himself in between me and the door looking at it as if it were going to explode any second. "Everyone go back to your dorms, hurry!" Our teacher said behind us and everyone one complied. Mason grabbed my hand forcefully and began dragging me toward my dorm, "Mason, what's going on?" For a second Mason ignored me, but then he finally answered, "There are Strigoi on campus" I was sure any color that color that was in my face was gone. "How did they get on campus?" Mason shrugged, "I don't know, you just need to get back to your room." I felt my eyes widen, "What about you?" "I'll be fine. What type of guardian would I be if I didn't protect you?" "You're not a guardian, yet!" I broke away from him and began to sprint through the crowd in the other direction. Mason was fast, but he wouldn't be able to find me in the chaos that was the school.

I wasn't going back to my room where I was Strigoi bait, no way in hell. I ran across campus and into the chapel. "Why didn't they order everyone to go in here?" I asked the walls of the old church. "Because they're not as smart as they'd like to think." I jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. I turned on my heels and clutched my heart. Christian Ozera stood leaning in the doorway that led up to the attic of the church. "O it's just you." I breathed out in relief and a confused look came over his icy blue eyes. "Just me?" His sarcastic tone was present as always. "Ya, I mean, it's not like you're going to hurt me." The moonlight that shown lightly through the windows fell on his face gracefully, making him look almost divine. "Oh? And how do you know that?" He stepped out of the moonlight and into the shadows as he made his way to where I'd sat down in the middle of the church. He sat in the pew in front of me and I shrugged, "I guess I know you better than you think."

Christian's POV

I watched as Marina Bure, someone I'd never spoken to in my life examined me carefully. She pulled her red hair back into a ponytail and swept her side bangs out of her eyes. "What do you mean?" I finally asked when I realized she had no intention of explaining what she meant. Once again she simply shrugged and then her stormy grey eyes met my icy blue ones, "We're just more alike than you realize." I looked her over trying to figure out what she meant. She was a Moroi, but she was a non-royal. She had a sarcastic air about her, but nothing like me. She dressed in a darker fashion like me, but also a much more revealing fashion that I'm sure was in violation of dress code. Finally I gave up, "How are we alike?" She tilted her head, obviously trying to see if I really didn't know what she was talking about. Finally she bit her lip and sighed, "We're both outcasts from Moroi society." She said finally. My expression grew dark, I hated when people brought it up. I knew I was an outcast I didn't need to be reminded. "What the hell are you talking about? You talk to that Mason Ashford all the time." "Ya, Mason's not a Moroi. And how many other people do I talk to besides him? Besides we're outcasts for the same reason." She picked up one of the song books and flipped through it as I thought about what she'd said. Sudden realization hit me, "You're dad…" "Killed my mom and went Strigoi. Yep." I'd forgotten about that. It'd happened last summer.

As if she had suddenly come to a realization she jumped up, "Come on." She ran down the main isle of the church and up the stairs to the attic and looked out the window down below. The siren could still be heard faintly, as if they were really far away. She pointed down to where a group of guardians had a Strigoi surrounded, "That's him." I watched her as she watched the scene unfold below. Guardian Belikov jumped from the circle, silver stake in hand and stabbed the Strigoi Marina had identified as her father. Her eyes never left the scene as she watched stony faced. "He deserved it." She said finally turning away from the scene. I stared at her "He was still your dad." She leaned back against the window as the siren died down, "Ya, my dad who murdered my mother for his own selfish purposes and I was next on his list. I get why you still loved your parents, they loved you." She looked back toward where the lifeless body of her father had once been and a dark cloud fell over her face, "The only person he ever loved was himself, but hey look on the bright side, now we have something else in common," she said with sarcastic venom as she gave me a sarcastic smile, "Were both outcasts and orphans."


	2. Chapter 2

Marina's POV

As the siren stopped I looked to Christian, "Ready to go back to the dorms?" He looked at me in confusion, "You're not afraid to be seen with an outcast like me?" His tone was half surprised, half sarcastic. I shook my head, "No, now let's go." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the stairs and out the doors of the church. I slowed as I felt the cool night air hit my face and I pulled on Christian to slow him down. He slowed next to me and I reluctantly released his wrist. I'd seen him around class since we'd started at the academy, but we'd never spoken. He was dark, dangerous, and mysterious. At least that's what my mother had always said I'd been taught all my life to stay away from the Ozeras, but I never really saw what they did. . I glanced at him in my side vision. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans with a sarcastic air about him, he didn't seem dangerous. He just seemed misunderstood.

Christian's POV

I glanced over to Marina in my side vision. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her eyes on me. I smirked, "Hey, Marina, take a picture it'll last longer." She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. "Shut up, Christian." She smirked back at me as our eyes met. "You know what? You're okay, Bure." She bumped me playfully, "You're not so bad yourself, Ozera." She stuck her thumbs into her jean pockets and smiled at the floor. "Marina!" We looked up to see Marina's red headed comrade running up to us. Mason came to a stop in front of us and looked between us. "Uh, are you okay? You disappeared in the crowed. Why'd you run away? Busy with your date?" He chuckled looking me over. "Shut up, Mason." Marina looked me and smiled apologetically. "So what'd you do? Run off to hang out with this loser?" "Let's just go, Mason." Marina spun him around and gave Mason a push away from me. She gave me a sad look as she left with him. I kicked the floor in frustration and began walking back go the Moroi dorms.

Mason's POV

As soon as Christian was out of earshot, I burst out laughing, "So, where'd you go running off to with your boyfriend?" I could almost hear Marina roll her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend, and I was in the church. Christian just happened to be there." Marina mumbled under her breath. "And what'd you guys do? Ruin the sanctity of the church by doing unholy acts?" I laughed as we approached the steps leading into the commons. Marina stopped and turned to me, her eyes red, "No actually we watched as Guardian Belikov stab my father with a silver stake." I frowned and bit my lip, "I'm sorry." She looked down and shook her head, "Whatever." She shut the door behind her. I look a step toward the door but changed my mind in the last second and turned away, heading back toward the Dhampir dorms.

Marina's POV

I leaned against the door and covered my mouth as I tried to silent my sobs. I looked around to make sure I was alone. I took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs in the empty commons. Everyone else must have been at dinner, I thought. I felt tears slowly begin to fell down my cheeks as I sobbed silently. "Are you alright, Bure?" I jumped at the sound of my name and turned around quickly as my heart raced. I ran my hand over my face in relief, "Are you going to make a habit out of that?" Christian walked into the room holding two cans of coke and putting one down in front of my and opening the other one. I wiped my eyes as he took a sip of his soda and sat next to me. "I might, now you didn't answer my question, are you alright?" I nodded, "Mason can be such an ass sometimes, that's all." I said brushing it off. Christian scooted closer to me, "What'd he say?" I told him what happened and he nodded, listening to every word. "Don't worry about him, we know what happened and that's all that matters." He said leaning back in his chair and looking at me. I chuckled under my breath and my eyes met Christians, "So, what'd I do to get to see this side of you?" Christian raised an eyebrow to me, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, "You know, this caring side." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around me, "You're just relatable I guess." I leaned into him and we sat in silence. The door flew open and the crowd of Moroi came pouring in. It took Christian and me a moment to get up the will to separate, but regretfully we did. I bit my lip and looked to Christian, "I've got some homework to do. I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, "I can't wait." I got up and ran up to my room, taking two steps at a time. As soon as I shut the door I slipped down the door and smiled up at the ceiling, how could someone be so perfect?

Christian's POV

How could someone be so perfect? I thought to myself as I made my way up the stairs to my room. There was something different about Marina Bure, I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but she was different. I threw myself onto my bed and looked up to the ceiling, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. Yep, there was defiantly something different about Marina Bure.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina's POV  
I smiled to myself as I finished my mascara. I ran my fingers through my bangs and ruffled them a little bit so they fell just right. I examined myself in the mirror and smiled at myself. My black jeans were tucked into my black combat boots and my black and red lace corset top fell perfectly over the top of it. I buttoned the top button on it and picked up my purse. I started down the hall to the stairs; other girls gave me dirty looks and pressed closer together into their cliques. I rolled my eyes as I got to the stairs and took them two at a time, watching my feet to make sure I didn't fall. When I reached the bottom I looked up and stopped as I noticed Christian standing at the bottom leaning against the wall. "Are you going to breakfast?" He was wearing a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a black T-shirt and a midnight blue hoodie. "I was planning on it." We started walking and fell into step together. "So how was your night?" He asked as we kept walking toward the lunch room. I pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear and smiled at Christian. "It was fine; I mean it consisted of mostly homework" Christian laughed under his breath, "What?" I asked laughing myself. He shook his head, smiling, and then bit his lip and his eyes met mine. They were filled with a mix of fear and anxiousness, "Do you wanna eat breakfast with me?" I smiled and nodded. I had always observed that Christian ate alone, but I'd never been brave enough to leave my spot next to Mason to go try and sit with him.  
Mason's POV  
I watched as Marina walked into the lunch room with Christian and a ping of jealousy erupted in my stomach. I wasn't in love with her, but we'd been in this almost relationship for so long that I'd become attached. I caught her eye and waved her over as they finished getting her usual cereal. She said something to Christian and he shook his head and then they sat together at a lonely table. I excused myself from the other guardians in training and walked over to where the couple had sat down. I pulled up the chair next to her, her back was to me so I scared her slightly. I faced her and took in the shocked look on her face. "What are you doing?" I asked. She gave me her 'are you serious' look, "Well I was going to eat breakfast before you came over here." I rolled my eyes, "Come eat with us. You always eat with us." She nodded, "Ya, I know. Why don't you just sit with us?" Marina watched me as I frowned and looked to Christian. "No, I don't want to third wheel with you and your boyfriend." I nodded to her and got up. "He's not my boyfriend." She said, but I was already gone.  
Christian's POV  
I watched Mason walk away and Marina put her face in her hands. "You ok?" She looked up at me and nodded slightly. "Don't let him get to you." She smiled slightly and shook her head, "I just don't know what to do about him anymore." I looked up as I realized the silence of the room. Everyone was looking at the door. We both looked in that direction to see Lissa and Rose standing in the doorway. Whispers erupted around us as they walked through to the feeding room. I exchanged looks with Marina and then looked back to Lissa. Marina's voice broke the silence between us, "And the princess returns."  
Marina's POV  
I watched as Lissa and Rose walked nervously across the room to the feeders. Well, Lissa was nervous. Rose at least attempted to put on a brave face, but anyone with half a brain could see she was mortified to be back here. I watched until the pair disappeared into the feeding room before turning back to Christian. The room behind me erupted into loud whispers and I rolled my eyes. "She can't even walk into a room without causing chaos." I laughed under my breath at Christian's comment. "So what do you see in her?" I asked flipping my bangs out of my eyes met his cold blue ones and he smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes again, "Sure you don't. I give it a week. Max." Christian leaned closer to me so our faces were only inches apart, "Give what a week?" "Until you're all over her."  
Christian's POV  
I could feel Marina's warm breath on my face as she spoke. I moved back and leaned back in my chair and studied Marina who copied me. I knew anyone who'd been watching us, particularly Mason would be thinking that we were a couple, but I didn't really care. There was something different about her. She was special. I looked over to Mason's table to see him looking over at us, face red. I smirked and took Marina's hand in mine and our eyes locked, "Wanna bet?" If I didn't know any better I'd say she was blushing. "What happens if I win?" I shrugged, "What do you want?" Marina looked down I thought then back up, an evil glint in her eyes, "If I win you have to do my homework for the rest of the semester." I nodded and smiled, "Ok, but if I win you do mine." Marina leaned over the table and held out her hand to me. I shot a sideways glance at Mason before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her lips before jumping up and walking over to the trashcan to throw away my trash and almost running out of the building.  
Marina's POV  
I touched my lips with my fingertips as I tried to figure out what had just happened. "Right he's not your boyfriend." I looked up to see Mason walking past my table. "He's not." I said looking down at the table cloth. Mason nodded and left after Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been so long**

* * *

Marina's POV

I bit my lip; I had a bad feeling about this. I got up and followed after Mason. I heard them before I saw them. Christian and Mason were yelling at each other as they were almost on top of one another. "Oh, God." I took two steps at a time and jogged over to them. "What are you guys doing?" I put my hand on Christian's shoulder and stepped almost completely between them. "I'm sure your _boyfriend_ can take care of himself, Marina. What could you do anyways?" There was so much venom dripping from the word 'boyfriend' it was practically visible. "I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth." I retorted through clenched teeth. Mason narrowed his eyes at me then at Christian. "She's not always going to be here to save you Ozera." With that Mason stalked off in the direction of his first class.

Christian's POV

"I didn't need your help." I mumbled under my breath as we began walking to class. Marina laughed once and then looked over to me, "I'm sure. Mason was ready to kill you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever." Marina flipped her hair out of her face and smirked, "Anyways, we won't have to worry about him for much longer." I cocked an eyebrow and stepped in front of her to block her path, "What do you mean?" She shrugged, "Rose is back. I'm not much use to him anymore." I frowned and she walked past me and I obediently followed behind her. We separated as we stepped into the class, but not before everyone saw us enter together. The whispers started immediately. Marina was ignoring them, that or she didn't notice, but how could she not? They were staring at her openly. I watched as she took her seat and pulled out a small notebook and began writing what was on the board.

Marina's POV

I could hear the whispers fill the air as Christian and I separated, but I ignored them. If they wanted to talk about me, I'd let them. I took my seat and pulled out my notebook, copying everything off the board. I could feel the eyes of my classmates on me, burning through me. I continued ignoring her as best as I could. After the longest class ever, I practically ran to second period. Christian couldn't accompany me since he'd specialized in fire, I had specialized in water. The staring continued throughout all my classes and lunch until I went to the commons. I tried to concentrate on my reading, but there was no way I could with everyone's eyes on Christian and I. I finally shut the book and leaned toward him, "Do you know why these people have been staring at me all day?" I asked watching him. He looked up at me over the top of the book and frowned deeply. "You haven't heard?" I shook my head and Christian paled. "Meet me in the attic in five minutes, I'll tell you then." I nodded and he started to get up but I stopped him, "Can you just tell me what's going on? Just part of it?" He sighed and sat on the arm of the chair for a second. He held up his hand, "Five minutes."

Christian's POV

I paced the attic floor waiting for Marina to come up. When she finally did, I wish she hadn't. I heard her feet hurrying up the stairs, "You're late." Marina stopped on the last step and I regretted saying anything. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were wet, "Who's spreading those damn rumors? Is it you? I swear to God, Christian, I trusted you and if you went and did that I'll kill you." I hugged her, partially to shut her up, "You think I'd do that? I already have I feeling I know who did it and it sure as hell wasn't me." She watched me for a moment then realization hit her. "Mason." "Ya Mason. And I know just how to get back at him."


End file.
